Dark Trainer
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Written in a fit of insanity - Ash meets his father again. Giovanni meets his son again. What would happen when Ash is gone for a few seconds but is trained by a certain Psychotic evil pokemon? Dark Ash. Pairing still undecided.
1. Meeting between Father and Son

**Dark Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is just a fiction thought up by me in a moment of insanity and I can't be held accountable for whatever will happen to my characters. Well there are some people that I like in Pokemon and some that I don't like. I recently was looking all over the web for something about Pokemon because I haven't really watched the show. Yes I have played the Pokemon games some. I had Pokemon stadium 2 on my N64 and own Pokemon Yellow, Silver, Gold and Crystal. I liked some of the Gym leaders who were challenging to me. In Yellow I felt challenged the most by one Miss Sabrina who uses my favourite type of Pokemon namely psychic. Gold and Silver and Crystal were very challenging to me because there were several tough ones. Karen was pretty damn hard to beat with all her Dark type Pokemon on Silver and Gold. Whitney was tough too. Pretty damn hard to beat with that Miltank she has. And as usual I would have to Give Sabrina an award for letting me fight her for ten minutes while I try to get my Pokemon awake or from getting confused. The girl uses too many confusing attacks if you ask me. No offence but I am slightly going to mess with the dialogue because I can't really write dialogues well. As for the voice of Ash's mother I don't really know how she speaks in the American series because I am from Holland and there it is spoken in Dutch. So bear with me and give me a review and I'll be happy!

* * *

**Meeting between Father and Child**

* * *

Ash was walking towards Pallet town. He was looking forward to getting back home to his mother. Brock had returned to Pewter City and Misty had gone back to Cerulean to visit her sisters. He felt a small sense of dread go through his body and he looked at Pikachu who sat on his shoulder:

"Pikachu do you want to go somewhere else before we go to Mom or shall we just head over to her?"

Pikachu just said:

"Pika Pika Chupika!"

Translation:

"Sure Ash. Let's go to your mom's place!"

* * *

Ash walked until he came to the quiet village of Pallet town. He walked through the streets and was greeted by most of the inhabitants cheerfully. When Ash got in the vicinity of his house he noticed a stylish black limousine standing in the driveway. With a shock he remembered something buried deep within his memories:

* * *

His father was standing next to a black limousine while wearing the red suit he was so fond of. He looked at Delia and said:

"Delia I am so sorry that I have to leave you and Ash alone but I have taken up the post of Gym Leader and that is one duty I cannot forsake."

Then he had stepped into the Limousine and left behind a teary eyed Delia and a crying Ash. Ash would always remember his father's face as it looked stern.

* * *

With a shock Ash came from his daze and looked at the Limousine again. It was decorated with tiny red R symbols and Ash now was certain that his father had returned. While his father had sent him presents for Christmas and other holidays he and Ash really hadn't seen each other a lot. Once or twice he and Ash had met and done fun stuff with each other. Ash could remember his father once got a look of happiness on his face as Ash told him that he and Gary had nearly caught a wild Kakuna. But sadly it got away.

* * *

Ash knocked on the front door and within a few seconds his mother opened the door and said:

"Hey Ash. Did you remember to change your underwear daily?"

Ash fell to the floor anime style. When he got up he brushed the dirt off his clothes and off Pikachu and said:

"Yes I did change them daily. The fact that you supply me with enough underwear to last me a lifetime is also useful mom. Mom? Is Dad home?"

Delia Ketchum got a look in her eyes that clearly stated that she was happy:

"Yes he is dear. Giovanni come and meet your son!"

* * *

A door opened and in stepped a man dressed in an expensive suit with a black tie. The suit itself was red in coloration and Ash looked at the stern face that came with it. Then he lunged forwards and screamed:

"DAD!"

* * *

Giovanni Ketchum let his son hug him for the first time in years. He had watched every move of his son ever since those two bumbling idiots Jessica and James got the pleasure to meet him. He recognised several traits of his in his son and he mentally smiled. He would do well to take over Team Rocket if given good motivation.

* * *

Ash hugged his father after not having seen him for five years. The three years he had spent on the road walking all over Kanto and Johto sure did nothing to improve the relationship he had with his parents. Giovanni knew for sure that his son still loved him and he kept an annoyingly close watch on his son and made sure that no political problems came onto his path like Police arresting him for property damage.

Ash hugged his father for some time and then said:

"Dad how is the Gym going? Still the almost undefeated Gym Leader or has someone beat you?"

Giovanni looked at his son and said:

"No no-one has beaten me. Although some people have come close to beating me. Well they got close to beating my Rhydon but then they were all defeated. And how is it going with your Pokemon quest Ash? Did you catch more Pokemon then the thirty you have now?"

Ash blushed a little and said:

"Not yet dad. I am still trying to get more information about Pokemon that live in other countries."

Giovanni's eyes lit up and then he said:

"Would you like to go with me and have a good education in Pokemon from several of my executives? Then you might be able to take over the family business. And Delia please let's change our surname from Ketchum to my surname Roketto. Then you could come live with me in the Gym and we wouldn't live separately."

* * *

Ash looked at his dad and knew what taking over the family business meant. Giovanni was the Leader of Team Rocket and Ash would have to go and steal Pokemon for some evil diabolical scheme. Ash was about to protest but a black dome covered him cutting off all sound.

* * *

Ash was in a zone of total darkness. He looked around and called out:

"Pikachu?"

* * *

No sound was made but two glowing slits opened and Ash felt coldness within those two eyes that couldn't be comprehended. Ash found it hard to look away but finally did. The two glowing slits vanished and a tall purple Pokemon came from the shadows. It had a light purple head with two icy cold eyes. It was the Ultimate Pokemon. It was Mewtwo created by his father to try and subjugate all of humanity. Ash remembered the battle that had occurred and he spoke to the Pokemon:

"Mewtwo why have you brought me here? Why am I here?"

* * *

The PsychoticPokemon looked at him and then mentally replied:

"Look all around you. There is no peace in the world. You humans keep polluting them. Some of your Pokemon are chained with their existence as slaves to their masters. Some are forced to go and work for their food. Can't you see how depraved the world has become? I will train you young Ash to become the vengeance that is both swift as deadly. I will teach you to kill with your hands and your Pokemon or just destroy the mind while leaving the body intact. Then we shall do battle as it is meant to be. There shall be only one master of Darkness and it shall be one of us. The other will be forced to serve the winner. Do you accept human and leave your mortal shell to return as something more?"

* * *

Ash watched as scenes flashed across his mind and images of his friends came forth. One of Brock using him to get dates. How Misty would like to yell at him if he did something stupid. All Ash now felt was anger at them. He would show them their wrongdoings. Then a few images came in his mind that totally changed his mood. It went from anger to fury. One was a picture of Misty Waterflower kissing another boy while making Ash out to be a pathetic loser. Ash couldn't take it anymore so he nodded and then said:

"Train me and I will learn. No mercy for those that betray. No mercy for those that once promised to be a friend of mine."

* * *

Mewtwo smirked his evil cold smirk and then said:

"Let's train in the art of controlling the mind. Try to hone your senses into inner calm. Try to focus on a small part of energy within your soul and pull on it."

* * *

Ash trained in mental discipline for almost two years until Mewtwo told him that he knew enough. They would proceed to academic pursuits and would utilise whatever Ash had learned., Ash read all the books within a day and memorised all the things within due to his increased mental capacity. He learned several things that would be useful when he returned. He learned how to hold a polite conversation and how to behave in front of ladies and men and not act like some country bumpkin. Ash realised that he had acted like a rude idiot for most of the time he was travelling. He then challenged Mewtwo for a battle of knowledge and then came to a draw as they both had memorised everything completely.

* * *

Later on came the combat training which involved several sword styles. Finally there was a small amount being spent on getting to communicate with Pokemon.

* * *

Ash looked at Mewtwoi who had taught him all he knew for five years. He was now Mewtwo's equal and was not to underestimated. The purple Pokemon began charging its psycho energy and Ash did the same. An icy blue aura sprang into life around Ash and he looked at Mewtwo with two glowing blue eyes. Thgen a blast of Psychic energy was thrown at Mewtwo who retaliated with a shadow ball. They battled it out for days and days until finally Ash nailed Mewtwo with a small trap he had set up. A blast of Psychic energy and a small hyper beam was all it took to knock out Mewtwo. Ash walked towards the unconscious Psycho Pokemon and then revived the fallen Psychic Master.

Mewtwo looked at Ash and said:

* * *

"You have done well my apprentice. You have risen beyond the master and that is the reason I will enter your service. Take this ball. I used it while on New Island. Catch me with it and I will not struggle. Let us fight together to gather all the Pokemon and make the humans pay for soiling the world!"

Ash nodded as a black Pokeball came into view and he threw it at Mewtwo and the Pokemon was turned into red light and sucked within the confines of the Pokeball. The Pokeball twitched a little before the light went out and Ash picked it up. Then the plain disappeared and he was once again standing in his house. The looks on his parents and on pikachu's face were priceless so he collapsed in helpless fits of laughter.

* * *

Delia Ketchum-Roketto looked as the dark thing got off her son and winked out of existence. The first thing she saw was long black hair. A sharp face so much like her husband's face and two piercing blue eyes. The man who had come from the dark thing was dressed in the same outfit that her little boy had worn when he was sucked into the dark thing. It was now ripped and torn on many places and blood seeped from some cuts and lacerations on the boy's arms.

* * *

Giovanni was baffled. Now there was almost nothing that could surprise him but this was one of those things. His son who he hadn't seen in a while now looked to be around seventeen years of age and stood almost an inch taller then him. Giovanni looked as piercing blue eyes swept the room and then his son burst into laughter. Apparently Giovanni hadn't been able to keep his facial muscles in check and was now wearing a look of utter amazement.

* * *

Pikachu didn't know what to think of his returned master. He seemed somehow to have become darker. Now he knew why the kid had only talked about his mother and not revealing much about his father. He felt a strange feeling of foreboding come over him as he stared at his trainer.

* * *

Ash laughed for a few minutes and then got himself back under control and peered into his father's mind. There were a few things that were of interest to him. One was a pokemon tournament that was held within a few months. The second thing was an event that all Gym Leaders went to. It was some gathering they all had to attend to apparently it was held every four years.

Giovanni looked as his son's now blue eyes focused on him and his son just nodded. Giovanni spoke up:

"There is a small party being held for the Gym Leaders and I would like you to join me Ash as you are going to succeed me as the Viridian Gym Leader."

Ash got a cruel smirk on his face and said:

"Of course father. Let me tell you what I did in that black containment field. I trained day and night focusing my power into myself and making myself stronger and stronger so I could become the ultimate Pokemon master. I have achieved a small part of that goal and I have in my possession the Pokemon of the Dark side."

Giovanni nodded and said:

"Let me get you one of my suits. I doubt the clothes you wore while in that black containment thing would fit you and there is still a large size difference."

* * *

Ash nodded and within twenty minutes he was all dressed in one of his father's infamous red suits. He just cut his hair off as it would be a bother if he got into a fight. The fact that someone could get him easier while his hair was obscuring his face was also on of the reasons. That's why Ash came down with his hair short and combed backwards and reinforced with gel. Delia looked twice at her son and then her mouth hit the floor as she saw a perfect copy of her husband in his teens.

Giovanni stared a this son as he looked like a mirror image of himself. Ash gave him an evil smile and then a voice was heard in his head:

"You like this dad? If we are in public please call me Lucifer. That is my second name isn't it?"

Giovanni chuckled and said:

"Yes Ash. Your second name is Lucifer. I had a fit of inspiration and we called you Ashton Lucifer Azrael Ketchum. Why the hell your mother agreed I still don't know. But I like the name. Fallen angel indeed. And you are a psychic. Did you learn how to do that in the black containment thing?"

Ash just gave a mysterious smile and said:

"I'll tell you later dad. Now let's go and introduce me to the Rockets. I would like to know the people I am once going to employ."

Giovanni nodded and led his wife to the Limousine and he let her step inside. She had changed to something more formal namely a black dress that was quite conservative.

* * *

Ash just got in and then his father stepped inside. They drove towards Viridian City and Ash thought about Mewtwo. Then a cold voice came into his mind and said:

"Hello Ash. Together we will stand strong. The Darkness within us is great and we shall conquer all. Death to the humans that trap Pokemon. Death to those that stand in our way. Only people tainted with Darkness shall live in the New World!"

Ash fell asleep not long after that. His father gently took Ash out of the car and then carried him to a room he usually kept for visitors and put Ash into bed. Then Giovanni and Delia Roketto went out to go and dine together only to come back late.

* * *

This is just something I wrote out of boredom. Don't flame me please. Good reviews are of course welcome. When talking about pairings I am currently leaning towards either a Clair/Ash or Sabrina/Ash or Karen/Ash or Lance/Ash. The last one is kinda strange but I have read a good fic where there is Championshipping and I decided Why not add Lance to the pairing? It could use a good deal of gender confusion anyways. As for the party you'll have to wait for the next chapter to come out. If I get good reviews then I will be able to get it out quick. Next chapter will involve the party so please vote for your favourite pairing and I'll be happy. 


	2. Psychic Meltdown

**Dark Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pokemon. That is the respective creators rights and this is not used in any way to make a profit. Or else I would be sued by several companies and I don't want that. I am a poor writer after all and write this to amuse you. As for the pairings I have good tidings for you. Ash/Sabrina was chosen by most people that reviewed and for this time I am going for an open relation. Also the Elite Four will appear including several of the Gym Leaders.

* * *

**Psychic meltdown**

* * *

Ash sat in the black Limousine next to his father. They both wore the same clothing which was a red suit with a black tie. Ash looked at his father and said: 

"Do we really have to introduce me as Ashton? Wouldn't it be nicer to just introduce me as Lucifer Roketto?"

Giovanni sighed and said:

"No Lucifer we need to introduce you by your first name because that is the name on the list. Did you get your Pokemon checked out from my medical staff?"

* * *

Ash sighed. His Pokemon had been checked by a team of Pokemon specialists of Team Rocket. They had been registered under his own Rocket ID which was apparently ranking him to be among one of the highest executives of Team Rocket. Ash remembered the look on the Rocket that led him and his father into HQ. The man had been baffled as the computer beeped at the registration: 

"Welcome Master Roketto. Your status is leading executive of Kanto Branch. Three teams are currently assigned to you."

* * *

Then the computer showed the stats of the people under his command. He noticed Butch and Cassidy on the list of his teams and mentally smirked. He wondered if he would have to meet them in person before the party. Another team assigned to him were girls called Jennifer and Jessica. He didn't know who they were so he called up some data about them. It gave a picture of Jennifer and Jessica. Jennifer had brown hair which was spiky in several places. Green eyes peered out into the world and a mysterious mile was on her face. Jessica had pink hair with a bow in it and seemed to have a small hint of arrogance hidden within her eyes. Ash regarded their data sheet and noticed several comments:

* * *

Are difficult to work with 

Cause their Pokemon to go all out on each other when fighting against each other

Pokemon are powerful but slightly insane

Psychic power would be useful against them

* * *

Ash looked at the last comment and noticed that it was made by an instructor who had trained them for four years. He summoned the man to him and he asked him about the comment. It appeared that the two girls were afraid of Psychic pokemon or just were generally creeped out by psychic power. 

Ash sighed and looked over the last team assigned to him. Not surprising they were JHesskie and james. Ash sighed and wished for this to end. This was pure insanity. He called Jessie and James to his fathers office and then went to his father's office and seated himself nexct to his father who sat in the chair he is most often seen in.

Jessie and James enetered with their furry Pokemon in tow. They paled as they saw two men dressed all in red and both wearing a creepy smile on their faces. Ash decided to break the silence and said:

"Jessie, James you were assigned to be under my command. I want to know what you have been doing for all the time you have been away from HQ. NOW!"

They cringed at his tone and Meowth was the first to regain his wits and speak:

"Well that's easily explained. We were tailin a little twerp who refused to hand over his Pikachu an…"

Ash looked at them and made his eyes shine a blue glow which was commonly associated with psychic Pokemon:

"Well it seems that the twerp has gotten more common sense then you ever got. Did you ever catch anything better then the Weezing and the Arbok you have now? Did you ever venture out further to try and find new Pokemon that would help you beat Ash Ketchum?"

* * *

Jessie and James looked at Ash and said: 

"That is a good idea Sir. May we have a week off to get new Pokemon?"

Ash looked at the blue haired man and said:

"James I'll have to let you know that you can stop looking for Ash Ketchum because he no longer exists. Ash Ketchum is dead and buried."

Jameslooked atAsh and said:

"Is the twerp eliminated? But he didn't have to die. He was so nice when he helped us. And we continued to try and get his Pokemon away from him."

Ash cut the man off and said:

"I would like to introduce myself first James so be silent. My name is Ashton Lucifer Roketto after my father Giovanni Roketto. Well James Ash Ketcum is dead but now there is Ashton Lucifer Roketto."

James looked at the man who said he was the trainer they had been pestering all the time and then got a serious look on his face and walked up to Ash and stuck out his hand Ash shook it and James said:

"James Arthur Halen. Pleased to meet you boss."

"Ashton Lucifer Roketto. Pleased to meet you too James. Call me Lucifer."

Meowth did the same and then it was Jessie's turn. The woman walked up stiffly to Ash and stuck out her hand and shook ash his hand stiffly while introducing herself:

"Jessica Cassie Drackwyth. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

The last part was mumbled out and she quickly retracted her arm and left the room. James gave an apologetic look and said: 

"She really doesn't like you Boss. She seems to be angry that you cut her hair once and does carry a grudge. I and Butch don't agree with beach other a lot of times but we don't go overboard and attack each other. That is what Jessie and Cassidy do."

James then excused himself and Meowth to go and look for Jessie. Ash let them go and then began talking about what there would be needed to be done for the party.

* * *

Ash was standing in a grand room with Gym Leaders all chatting to each other. Ash spotted several of the Johto gym Leaders talking to the Elite Four. Ash was intrigued by the four trainers who had somehow become the best of the world. There were a few that stood out. One was a woman clothed in a swimming suit and one wearing glasses and a classy outfit. A man wearing an outfit which looked to be medieval armour and a cape stood talking to them and Ash sensed something strange about him. It seems like he had known the person because of a faint sense of recognition. The women he easily recognised. They were Karen and Lorelei two members of the Elite Four. Well Lorelei wasn't a member anymore but she still was in the top fifty of the world's best Pokemon trainers.

* * *

Ash mingled with the people around him a little and introduced himself as the son of the Viridian Gym Leader. That was met with a lot of wide eyes and pen mouths. Ash smirked as he was called Giovanni a few times and really appreciated that people confused him with his father. Ash spotted Brock talking to several female Gym Leaders and he groaned as he tried to hit on Lorelei and Karen. For some reason it irritated him to see the man trying to get a date. 

Ash walked at a calm pace towards the ladies and when he arrived there he said:

"Is this man bothering you ladies?"

Lorelei Eiskonigin looked at the man that came walking towards them. He was dressed in a suit in a rich red colour. For a second she thought that Giovanni was walking towards her but then she remembered that she had seen him talking to some of the Johto Gym Leaders. She studied the man and ignored Brocks attempts to get a date. When he had asked if Brock were bothering her she had felt a small feeling that she knew the man or at least had seen him before. Then a voice was heard in her mind:

"Lorelei let me help you. I am not out to get in your pants so please let me help you get rid of the loser. "

Lorelei looked at the man and he gave her a wink.

* * *

Brock turned to the person who dared to interrupt his wooing of these goddesses. He looked at a young man wearing an expensive red suit and two cold blue eyes. Brock gulped and said: 

"Why would it be of any concern to you as to what I do with these ladies?"

Ash's smile got crueller and a thin sheet of humour briefly flashed over his smile before dissipating:

"Well it seems that these women do not like your presence so go off and get bent."

Ash looked as Brock flushed in anger and then stormed off after a cold glare was sent his way by the ladies. Ash stopped in front of the ladies and bowed:

"Ladies did you like the performance?"

* * *

Karen and Lorelei looked at the man who had saved them from the amorous Gym Leader and decided to thank him. They smiled at him and Karen stuck out her hand: 

"Karen Dunkelheit. Pleased to meet you."

Ash grabbed her hand and shook it:

"Ashton Lucifer Roketto. Pleased to meet you too Miss Dunkelheit. Call me Lucifer."

Then he extended his hand to Lorelei who shook it whilke Ash said:

"Ashton Lucifer Roketto. Pleased to meet you miss Eiskonigin. Call me Lucifer."

* * *

Lorelei giggled a little and said: 

"Sure Luci. Thanks for helping us out a little here. That jerk was about to meet the full power of Lapras if he kept leering at my breasts for a second longer."

Ash lifted an eyebrow and said:

"Luci? Ah well I've been called worse things. Lori do you know someone who had a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder most of the time and was a bratty child?"

Lorelei though for a few seconds sand then remembered a young boy who had challenged her to a battle once before she opened her mouth and Lucifer opened his mouth first effectively cutting her off from saying anything:

"Yes indeed I was that child. How do you like the new and improved Ash?"

* * *

Lorelei looked at the man who had just managed to make her feel stupid apparently he was the same child that had challenged her to a battle a year back. She had been amazed at the shape his Pikachu was in because it seemed to radiate happiness with its trainer. She couldn't believe that this was the same boy. Ash's mouth curled into a dark smile and he said: 

"Lori you seem to forget that anything is possible if you set your mind to it. Miss Dunkelheit what type of Pokemon is your specialty?"

Karen looked at the intense blue eyes as they were focused on her and she gulped and said in a voice laced with confusion:

"Don't you know? I train Dark type Pokemon. I won several prizes with my Houndoom."

Ash smiled at her:

"That's good. Maybe we could battle each other one time."

Ash felt someone coming closer to him and he turned around and saw his father coming towards him wearing one of his sinister smiles:

"Ashton how nice to see that you have already found some girls to chat with. I was afraid that after the accident that you would shun other human contact but now I see you talking to ladies. Hi Lorelei, Karen. How are you doing? I want you to meet my son Ashton."

* * *

Lorelei and Karen stared at the Viridian Gym Leader and at Ash who just shrugged and then went to the buffet where he got a glass of wine and sipped from it. He walked around and talked to some of the Gym Leaders. Surge was talking to him about how his Raichu had won a battle with an especially vicious Onix. Ash got away when the army man talked about how he had lost to a kid with a Pikachu a few years ago.

* * *

Ash walked through the crowd and noticed that several important Pokemon professors were present. He saw Professor Oak and Gary, Professor Elm and a scientist. Ash briefly wondered if Professor Ivy would also be present but then he bumped into someone. He looked at the person and apologised profusely. It was only then that he noticed the name tag which showed the woman to be Ivy and that she was staring at him with a amused expression on her face. He raised an eyebrow and extended his hand in greeting: 

"Ashton Roketto. Pleased to meet you."

Professor Ivy extended her hand and shook Ash his hand. She introduced herself and then Ash started talking to her about different kinds of Pokemon that could be found in the Orange Islands Archipelago. He promised Professor Ivy that he would visit her sometime and then set off to meet more people.

* * *

Ash walked through the crowd. Here and there he made introductions and he was greeted with surprise by most of the Gym Leaders. Ash talked to most members of the Elite Four and got his fortune told by Agatha. Agatha showed herself to be senile when she said that he was about to get trampled by a giant purple dinosaur calling itself Barney and wanted to take over the world using a cheesy television show.

* * *

Ash talked to Bruno about different ways to raise your Pokemon to become strong. He was not surprised that Bruno advised him to care for Pokemon. But still Ash would have to keep up a façade of being caring for all Pokemon and not use them like tools of war.

* * *

Lance sure was someone who was interesting. Ash found out that not all was what it seems to be because he felt a strange feeling in his gut every time he looked at Lance. Somehow he didn't really trust the person and did a small mind scan which showed the general stats about the person it scanned.

* * *

Ash spit out his wine as there was female written by theGender section. And the name that stood in the name section was Jennifer Drache. Ash felt a small head ache coming up and he calmly walked towards Lance and addressed her: 

"Mister Lance if we could talk for a few minutes I would be grateful."

Ash saw Lance nod and Ash led them to a private room and started talking:

"Well would you mind telling me why you dress up Jennifer? You can't fool me with that strange voice you have made for yourself."

Lance looked at Ash with a small hint of irritation in her eyes and said:

"Alright what do you want? Money? Power? My place as the League Champ? You can all have it but don't tell anyone of my true identity. If it becomes known that I am Jennifer Drache then they will force me to get married to the Pewter Gym Leader as they somehow have arranged that."

* * *

Ash shuddered as he thought what the woman currently dressed in male attire must be going through. The sheer agony a female would feel when in Brock's presence must be unbearable if you spend great amounts of time around him. Ash said to the nervous female who had gone nervous by being reminded of her plight: 

"Well Lance if you would just dress up as a man then there will be no harm done. You'll keep your public appearance and nobody will figure out you are really a girl. Well except for some Psychic people but luckily for you those are rare."

Ash was about to head out of the room but Lance called him back and asked what his name was. Ash just said:

"My name is Ash Lucifer Roketto. Call me Ash and I'll kill you."

Lance blinked once and then said:

"My name is Lance Drachentoter. Pleased to meet you."

Ash looked at the girl and said:

"Didn't you stop by Pallet Town a few years ago? Do you still have Starlight?"

Lance nodded and within seconds a long Dragonair was in the room. Ash hugged the scaly Pokemon and said:

"Starlight I have missed you so much. How is it going under your trainer. I was so surprised that I caught you."

Ash asked the Pokemon all of his questions which were generally about the health of the Pokemon. Ash learned that Lance was a wonderful trainer.

* * *

After an hour Ash was back in the hall again and he made his way past a few chatting Gym trainers. his azure gaze met dark eyes and they locked gazes for a few seconds. Ash found something trying to break into his mind and then pushed it away forcefully.

* * *

Sabrina saw the young man walk around all evening and mingle with the rest of the Gym Leaders. Somehow she felt attracted to the man but couldn't explain why she felt that way. She locked gazes with the man and tried to scan his mind for any relevant data. She was forcefully pushed away and then she started a battle to see who the stronger Psychic was. She had a small advantage of being the first to try that and Ash wasn't prepared for it. The first attack was repelled and Ash started to send power through the locked gazes making her mind open to him. Ash looked at her and saw that a visible aura of Psychic energy had been building up around Sabrina. Ash did the same and soon the azure glow was all around him and expanding. Then with a resounding snap Sabrina was launched over the heads of the assembled Gym Leaders and she smacked into a wall. She was unconscious the moment Ash retreated from her mind.

* * *

Ash felt the images beginning to form as he wormed his way into her mind. He watched al of her memories. He watched as she was starting to show capability to be a Psychic at age six. At age nine she could already bend spoons. Now at age eighteen she could bend spoons with ease and could even levitate people into the air and send them being flung back into an object. 

Then darkness overtook him and he collapsed to the floor totally spent due to the Psychic link he had with Sabrina which had been broken.

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it and will shower me with reviews. As for the pairings I have not yet decided but I am heavily leaning towards a Ash/Sabrina and Ash/Lance. I will need more reviews though so keep on reviewing me. If I get 20 reviews I will be happy and eager to write more for this story. So send me a review with the pairing you would like to see and some ideas for the next episode. Supported pairings are: Ash/Sabrina, Ash/Prof. Ivy, Ash/Lance, Ash/ Lorelei, Ash/Karen, Ash/Clair. 

More people will be introduced in the next chapter where Ash will meet the Dragon Mistress of Johto, Clair. People if you have any ideas then please give them to me in a review. I'd like to let you think up some crazy thing which I can let Ash do.


	3. battle between Psychic's and a meeting b...

Dark Tainer

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own some of the games including Pokemon, Yellow, Silver and Gold and Crystal. I support some pairings like Ash/Sabrina, Ash/Clair, Ash/Karen, Ash/Lance (female), Ash/Lorelei. All these pairings are favoured by me and I will include them in this story. If you like the stories then you review it. Now let's get this story written!

Battle between Psychic's and meeting between Dragon and Maniac

Ash felt something wet drip on his forehead and he looked around after he opened his eyes to see his head about to be hit by a giant bucket full of cold water. With a small scream Ash ducked away and he heard the bucket clang into the floor sending water all over the floor. He looked at the person who dared to try and wake him up by using a bucket full of water and saw his father standing a few feet away from him wielding the bucket. Ash groaned and made his clothes dry due to Psychic energy. Then he got up and asked what was wrong:

"Dad what the hell happened. I remember staring into Sabrina her mind and then all went black."

Giovanni chuckled and said.

"You gave the Gym Leaders quite a fright Ashton. I am surprised that you managed to win a mental battle with Sabrina. She is one of the most powerful Psychic's in the world and not many people would be able to blast her away like you did an hour ago. Se regained consciousness faster then you and then mumbled something about a terrible mind. She took one look at you and then a blush appeared on her face. What the hell did you do to her? She was always so unemotional that I had thought that she couldn't even smile nicely."

Ash gave a smile at his father and said:

"I just went through several of her memories Dad. Nothing to be afraid of but I am sure that she got some of my memories. The only thing is that I don't know what she viewed of them. She could have easily viewed my conversation with Lance or my training within the black containment field."

Giovanni looked at his son who got a sinister smile on his face and then the older man said:

"Well Ashton it seems that you managed to instil fear and respect in some of the Gym Leaders. I seem to recall that Falkner somehow managed toe way when Sabrina went sailing over his head. Let's go back to the party shall we?"

Ash nodded and together they went out of the men's room. When they re-entered the grand room they were greeted by stares. Ash just shrugged and walked up to Sabrina who had been staring at him for a while Ash bowed to her and said quite audibly:

"I'm sorry for intruding in your mind Milady. I am not quite sure that I can control my power."

Sabrina nodded and said:

"It is forgiven. May I please know your name because it is not often you meet someone with a gift as great as your own."

Ash smiled at the young woman and said:

"Sure. My name is Ashton Lucifer Ketchum. And your name is Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded again and Ash smiled at her. She seemed to be nice. Suddenly a chill went up his spine and he saw a floating ghost Pokemon floating there with pieces of his red suit leaving him standing there in his underwear.

"Haunter Hau Ha Haunter"

The Pokemon was laughing at him. Ash felt anger boil to the surface and his eyes began to glow with Psychic energy. Soon Haunter found out that it wasn't wise to steal a Psychic's pants.

Haunter smashed into a wall and Ash his pants floated over to him. He quickly put them on and then his glowing eyes zoomed in on Hunter and suddenly Haunter was a cute plushie. A pikachu plushie to be precise. The toy squeaked with a tiny voice:

"Haunter?"

Sabrina looked at the plushie and giggled as it tried to move but found out that its fury legs would not allow him to stay in the air. The transformed Haunter gave up. Ash retransformed Hauntrer back into his normal form and Haunter took off with a long cry of

"Hauunter"

Ash gave a smile and said:

"You like that trick?"

Sabrina nodded and together they started to cause havoc. The levitated Lt. Surge's glass of brandy over towards professor Oak who didn't know that his glass had been switched with whatever Koga was drinking. The two Psychic's had fun as Professor Oak coughed as he drank the liquid and immediately spit it out. Ash started doing some changes to the room and made things appear on the walls making the room look like some ancient castle. It was pretty hard to do and soon he was sweating a little. This trick had been taught to him by mewtwo and would probably be very useful.

The Gym Leaders marvelled as the room changed every few seconds. One moment it was a ruined castle, the other a elegant ballroom. Finally it settled on a room with two long rows of tables and a space open to dance. This was immediately accepted by the Gym Leaders who were out to get a date because one of the Gym Leaders is wearing a stupid haircut and a green jacket and a girl with red hair in two pigtails and a man accompanying her started to dance.

Ash looked as Brock tried to get a woman to dance with him and he saw several ladies actually reply in a not so kind manner. It involved kicking him in his family jewels por summon up one of their Pokemon. Somehow Brock seemed to miraculously recover the moment a woman was in view. Ash sighed and knew that he would have to save a woman from death by diverting Brock's attention.

He got Mewtwo's Pokeball off his belt and with a mental command to stay invisible he threw it. The Pokeball opened and nothing came out. Brock stared at Ash and said:

"So you are an incompetent trainer as well mister Roketto. You threw an empty Pokeball. Now leave me alone I want to chat to this lovely lady."

Ash his right eye twitched and he said:

To rescue all the women from Perverts

To denounce trainer who do that for fun and lecherous intent

To rid the world of them day and night

To save woman from evil

To Fight for truth and Love!

As Ash finished his intro theme he saw Brock throwing a Pokeball and Onix coming out of it. The giant rock Pokemon roared which made the glasses rattle on the tables. Ash just looked at the Onix and laughed:

"You really think you can beat me with that small Rock snake? Psychic!"

Mewtwo and Ash let loose a huge bolt of psychic energy at the Onix who collapsed as the two high-powered Psychic's slammed into him and lifted him in the air while sapping the energy. Ash looked at the unconscious Pokemon and then looked at Brock and said:

"Don't mess with me. I would like it if you left alone all the women here because you are irritating them giving other men no chance to dance with them because they would face an enraged woman instead of a calm woman. Can't you see that there is no way that you would ever receive a date?"

Brock scowled and sent out his Crobat. Ash just sighed and recalled Mewtwo and said:

"You aren't even worth the effort. I could use my time better then to battle with a Gym Leader as pathetic as you are."

Ash walked away from the Pewter Gym Leader and he caressed the Pokeball that held Mewtwo. Suddenly Ash noticed a Pokemon in the immediate vicinity and he turned around and saw a Mew in the room. The Pokemon was under invisibility and seemed to be laughing at something. Ash just stared as its black fur made it look like a creature of Darkness. Red eyes then looked at Ash and he felt a familiar tingle of his psychic powers being activated to shield his mind. Ash his eyes became glowing blue again and then he looked directly into those red orbs.

Then suddenly the eyes were jerked away from Ash his face and Ash saw Mew send a blast of psychic energy at the flying bat Pokemon. Crobat fell to the floor unconscious. Then the black Mew made its way over to Ash and he could hear a telepathic voice in his head say:

"Who are you to manage to resist my mental prodding? I had to use a lot of power to try and penetrate your minds outer defences."

Ash just looked at the Pokemon and said:

"I was trained by the best Psychic Pokemon there is."

The Mew looked at him and said:

"Then test your power against mine and we'll see who the more powerful Psychic is."

Ash nodded and he began charging his power. A blue aura sprang to life around him and increased in volume letting the people around him gasp at the sight of the glowing teenager. Ash smirked at the now glowing black Mew and said:

"Bring it on."

Then a blast of Psychic energy was flung at it. An angry red colour was the energy as it crashed into the floor as Ash had flipped away from the energy as he saw it being flung towards him. Ash just replied with a ball of pure shadow. He was glad Mewtwo taught him that and he watched the shadow ball crash into Mew making the Pokemon be blasted back a few feet by the energy.

Ash smirked as he felt the energy once again swell to great amounts and then he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and shouted:

"DRAGONAIR I CHOOSE YOU!"

The elegant dragon Pokemon appeared and Ash was glad that he had remembered to capture it while going towards the Viridian Gym., the Dragon Pokemon had been his friend while he was younger., they had played for hours until it was time for Ash to return home. He never told anyone that a Dragonair was his friend. Not even Gary knew about Dragonair because he would have tried to capture it. Dragonair had allowed itself to be captured by Ash because he liked the trainer and had wilfully submitted herself to Ash.

The crowd gasped as Dragonair came forth and let loose a cry. Lightning flashed in the sky as the cry echoed through the hall. Dragonair sent a Hyper Beam at the black Mew and watched as the energy beam crashed into the Pokemon making it faint. The invisibility slipped away and Ash threw a Pokeball before anyone saw what it truly was. Otherwise he would be hunted by people wanting to steal it. Luckily the Pokeball sucked in Mew before anyone saw what it was and Ash noticed to his surprise that he had thrown one of Mewtwo's special balls which would track the pokemon it was aimed at. Ash smiled as the light went out and then picked up the Pokeball after restoring the room back to normal without the signs of battle. He gently caressed Dragonair's skin and then began to make his way over to the buffet after putting Dragonair back into the Pokeball. Ash looked at the people who had clapped as he had caught the Pokemon and had asked what Pokemon it was. Sabrina said nothing but she had a smile on her face which clearly stated that she knew something.

"I liked the Dragonair Mister Roketto. Care to tell me how you got it?"

Ash looked to where the voice came from and noticed a pretty blue haired woman standing near him. He recognised her as Clair the Blackthorn Gym Leader. Then another voice was heard by the Psychic trainer:

"Indeed. Where did you get it Ash? I would like to know where you got a Dragonair from because I know that you officially have none listed in the Pokemon trainer Database."

Ash looked at Lance and watched as the woman clothed in men's clothing and making herself look like a man stood on his other side. Ash just grinned and said softly:

"That is…"

The two leaned closer to hear what Ash was about to say as his voice got quieter. Then Ash finished his sentence:

"Is a secret."

Both women face-faulted anime style. Ash just grinned at them and said:

"I caught her a few days ago. I played with her while she was younger and she wanted to be my Pokemon so I let her."

Giovanni came over to his son and said:

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Dragonair? Please don't keep more things secret from your father would you? It causes me too much stress."

( Author's note: Giovanni is still acting nice to his son and probably will continue to do so but when he gives Ash a mission he is going to be ice-cold. Just so you know that I won't make him soft. At the party he actually will be nice. )

Ash looked at the two dragon trainers and said:

"Aren't you miss Claire? I remember having battled you some time ago. Do you remember going into Dragon's Den to find the Dragon Fang again? I might have done some growing up but I am still the nice loveable kid you knew."

Clair looked at Ash with surprise in her eyes. The only person who she had battled and had gone into Dragon's Den with was a young kid named Ash. The boy had had retrieved the Dragon's Fang after it had been lost inside the Den. But that was a twelve year old kid with a Pikachiu. He possibly couldn't be the hunk that stood in front of her. Wiat a second. Did she just call him a hunk in her mind? What the hell are you thinking Clair you can't have a relationship. Your sister would kill you if she knew you were dating some hotshot trainer. At least his Dragonair looks kind of lovely. I wonder how long he would last against my Pokemon. Maybe I could ask Jen if she knows how to handle him.

A quick look at her sister being dressed up as Lance AKA the League champion and a small motion for her to follow Clair and they were off. Ash was left standing there with a knowing smirk on his face. His father started talking to Ash about what he would do with the teams assigned to him. And what he would do with his Pikachu as it still firmly believed in humanity. Giovanni was trying to shift into a new mindset and take over the world with the help of his son. Giovanni believed that Pokemon were the means to world domination and that they would be under his control. Ash didn't sharte that vision. Indeed he knew of the incredible power Pokemon possessed and would tap into that by having two of the strongest Psychic Pokemon under his control. The black Mew and Mewtwo would do well on his quest to get the entire world to acknowledge him as its master.

Ash got out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokeball that contained the black Mew. Information came up the screen and Ash read what was written:

_Dark Mew: Dark/Psychic type_

_Considered to be one of the more powerful Dark Pokemon the Dark Mew is capable of emitting giant Psychic waves which will disrupt any technology they come in contact with. Dark Mews are not seen in any area. The only information that is known is that they appear to a person who has a great evil contained within. Other then the regular Light Mew the Dark Mew is actually capable of executing a person by the sheer will of his mind. It's red eyes are considered to be an omen of death for those that peer into them._

Ash just stared at the information and the picture that came with it. It was an ancient drawing of a Dark Mew with rubies for eyes and obsidian for a body.

He closed his Pokedex and then looked at his father who was now talking to the Ecruteak Gym Leader Morty who seemed to be interested in the Silph Corporation.

Ash wandered off in search of someone to talk to. He wandered around until he once again met the two Dragon trainers. He started talking about his adventures and found out that the two were sisters and that Clair had been the one to inherit the Gym and that Lance was the one to wander the Earth seeking to become the strongest Dragon trainer. Ash smiled at the woman as they asked who he was and what his goal was:

"Well just for the record my name is Ash Lucifer Roketto. I'm nineteen and totally insane. My goal is to become the ruler of this planet and to become a master at Pokemon."

The women looked at Ash strangely and a sweatdrop came to their heads. They looked at the teenager standing in front of them and Lance remembered that she had met the kid when she was seventeen. He had managed to cheer her up after she had lost a battle to a trainer that used Ice Pokemon. She had been in pallet town at the moment and the little kid had tried to cheer her up by making funny faces. Yes she remembered how hard she laughed as she saw the faces he had made. She was still dressed as a female back then. She had received word that she was engaged to the pewter Gym Leader a few days later and then had started making her voice sound more like a man's voice and not like a female voice. It worked by some practise and now she could pass for a man easily.

Ash looked at the women and saw that he had managed to get them confused a little. He then looked at Lance and made her hair stand straight upwards making her look like some punk who had his hair done or just someone who had been thundershocked.

Clair looked at her sister and saw that her hair was standing upright and she laughed sat the look on Lance her face. While she and her sister had been twins they both had different hair colours. They were both twenty-one and were powerful even without their Pokemon they actually had enough physical strength to be able to lift a heavy boulder which not many people would be able to lift.

Clair found herself looking at the young man again as he seemingly walked aimless over the dance floor. She walked over to him and asked in one of her cute voices:

"Would you like to dance with me Ash? I'd really love to dance with you. You have grown from just cute to gorgeous."

Ash just stsarede at the blue haired dragon trainer and saw her give a thumbs up to Lance who just frowned. Ash peered into Clair her mind and found out that there was a bet between the sisters. If clair would get to dance with Ash then Lane would have to pay her 50. if she didn't get to dance with Ash then she would have to pay Lance the same amount. Ash decided that Clair needed to win and said:

"Sure Clair. I'd love to dance with you. It takes two to tango."

Clair looked at him strangely then listened to the song that was played and recognised it as a song that was often used as music for the Tango. She grabbed Ash and literally dragged him onto the dancefloor. Ash looked at the woman as they started to dance. He wasn't an expert in dancing g but he would learn. And the fact that he was being instructed by Mewtwo who seemed to know how to do it. When confronted with the knowledge Mewtwo just gave a mental shrug. It seemed that the Psychic Pokemon had just learned the book for fun.

Ash danced with Clair and he saw other pairs joining them on the dance floor. He saw Brock being denied again by Lorelei and Ash sighed. Would Brock never learn that no woman wanted him around because he was a little bit too eager. Ash just didn't know what to do with Brock. Brock was such a nice guy when Ash had first met him but that slowly waned as they travelled and Misty had to pull him away from every attractive girl he saw.

Ash thanked Clair for the dance and she just blushed a little and said that it had been great. Ash just mumbled that he would rather have a nice girlfriend then a stupid girl who would someday land him into the hospital. Ash had been focused on what the Dark Mew had told him about getting a girlfriend. It seems that the Dark mew had a few ladies in mind and none were Misty Waterflower. Ash looked at the water Pokemon Gym Leader and vein above his head started throbbing a little. She seemed to be totally absorbed in the guy she was dancing with. Ash knew that when she returned she would say that she had missed him terribly and that she would want to become his girlfriend. He had Mew do a mind probe and had found out that Misty actually wanted to become his girlfriend just so she could get her hands on his water Pokemon.

Ash looked around for another lady to dance with and saw his father dancing with professor Ivy. Said parent was talking to her about several Pokemon that had been extinct for some time and Ash wondered if he could tell his dad that he had already caught some of those Legendary pokemon. But he decided to file that away for later use as he spotted the Saffron Gym Leader standing all alone. He walked up to her and said:

"Care to dance Milady?"

Sabrina looked at the young man that had asked her to dance with him. She knew that she frightened most men as she could easily look into their minds and see what they were thinking. But somehow she felt different around Lucifer. He was no longer the obnoxious brat she had given the Marsh badge to. He seemed to have gained maturity within those years that she hadn't seen him. And the fact that he was now nineteen did erase the age difference. She was twenty and was proud to be one of the most powerful trainers of Psychic Pokemon. What Ash had captured was indeed a powerful psychic Pokemon. She could feel the battle of Psychic's due to her own powers and she found out that Ash was a powerful Psychic capable of frying the brains of someone if he wanted it. She could do the same but she didn't because she wasn't all that violent. Sure she might have turned some people into dolls but that was her evil self. She had been seen as an outcast for her entire life because of her Psychic powers. Somehow she felt that Ash would make a change in the world that would totally reshape the view of the world to mankind. She was reminded of that time she had actually probed his mind while she was younger. It was during the first battle she had against the young boy and she had found a fierce determination and willpower rivalled only by her. She had decided to spare the boy the pain of being turned into a doll just because she had seen the potential. She neglected to tell him of the potential because of the appearance of Haunter. She accepted his proposal to dance and soon she was on the dance floor waltzing with him.

Ash looked at the beautiful lady that waltzed with him. He felt content knowing that she had wanted to dance with him and he would try to dance with every lady that night.

Soon he sat himself in a chair after having danced another round with Sabrina and he waited for the food to be served. Ash didn't have to wait long as all the Gym Leaders sat themselves at the tables and the room had reshaped itself back to what it had been before Ash had done his changes. Waiters served them a good soup which was followed by an assortment of various dishes ranging from Bouillabaisse to French fries. Ash looked at the dishes and picked up his fork and as he did that he spotted several Gym Leaders challenging one another to an eating contest. Ash grinned and looked as the men pigged out on the food which earned disgusted looks from the ladies. Ash just picked some salad and some chicken with a few French fries and then started eating it in a civilised manner. Using a fork he pricked the French fries on his fork and after dipping them into ketchup ate them at a slow pace relishing in the crunchy fries.

Then he looked at the ladies he had danced with. They were all staring at him and he just shrugged and continued eating. That was enough excitement for this time. He would go do more stuff after dinner. Then he just ate his fill and then started meditating.

* * *

Another Chapter finished. I love you people for reviewing. The next chapter will feature Ash and the last part of the party. Watch Ash as he battles Brock again. Watch the confrontation between the two Dragon mistresses as they contemplate the young man. 


	4. Psychic Thoughts

**Dark Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I just write this because I am totally insane and just want to write. Please forgive me if I offend anyone with my maniacal behaviour. I mean you no harm other then making you laugh to death. That is the busine4ss of an insane person and I'll keep going at it. Anyways I don't own Pokemon. That's all I can say. I deny all rights to it. Only the Pokemon that I create are the ones that I own. Like the Dark Mew. Now lets give you another chapter of Dark Trainer.

**

* * *

Psychotic Thoughts **

* * *

Ash was bored. Speeches were made by the Pokemon researchers and that bored him. He wanted some action dammit not having to listen to speeches. Instead he focused on whatever he could do to busy himself. He tried counting the stones in the wall and counting the hairs of his father's head. That bored him after ten minutes of trying. Professor Oak was making a speech about the peaceful cooperation between humans and Pokemon. Ash scowled at the man. Then he knew what he could think about. He could think about what he was going to do whenever he was going out with his teams to steal Pokemon. He already had a few targets in mind that could easily be captured. He knew that several of the Gym Leaders didn't really keep track of their Pokemon and the Olivine City Light tower was where a rare Ampharos was held. Ash figured that the Pokemon could easily be captured before it aroused suspicion. He knew that the Gym Leader couldn't easily come there while a battle for a badge was going on. It was proper to finish the battle before attending other matters how pressing they may be., it was part of the Gym Leader job that they adhere to the rules at all times. 

Ash thought about how he would battle his way through anyone that would stand against him. Images of bloodshed flew through his mind and Ash grinned as he saw himself commanding Mewtwo to fry the brain of an officer Jenny. He grinned as his former friends would try to go and defeat him thinking that he was just a weak Rocket grunt. But he would show them that he was the son of the leader was of Team Rocket. Ash mentally laughed as he imagined their bloody corpses. He imagine4d drinking their blood and hearing their agonised screams as their mind was slowly eroded by his own power. Ash looked at the ex-friends and let his eyes turn blue again. He scanned Brock's thoughts and discovered that they were focused on Clair. Ash looked at the Gym Leader of Blackthorn city and mentally sent her a thought:

"Clair do not get near Brock. He is out to go and get a woman to dance with him. I can sense his thoughts and they are solely focused on you. Perverted they are but he is planning how to get you to agree. First he is going to get you drunk then he is going to ask you to dance and as you can't really say no then he will dance and then probably make out with you. I suggest you steer clear of anything alcoholic or even don't let Brock ever get near your drink."

* * *

Ash saw Clair nod then say something to her sister who sat near her in her male clothes and Ash watched Lance her face gain a look of wonder and then revulsion. With a harsh whisper that went unnoticed Ash saw Clair leaning in to kiss Lance. He immediately got what the thing was that the two ladies tried to do. By feigning that she was in a relationship with Lance she would divert Brock his attention away from her to another girl. It succeeded as Clair kissed her sister on the cheek. Brock gained a sad look on his face and then focused his attention on another woman. 

The unlucky lady in question was Lorelei who looked uncomfortable under said perverted Gym Leaders gaze. Ash just smirked devilishly and then levitated a small glass of water above Brock his head. With a small nod towards Lorelei and a mouthed:

"This is for you."

* * *

Ash let the glass drop and was rewarded with a scream as the ice cold water hit the Gym Leader. Ash had chilled the water to such degree that it would have frozen but by using his Psychic power he had been able to have it remain water. Thus Brock received water over himself that was approximately minus twenty degrees Celsius. Ash smirked as the now wet and cold Gym Leader jumped towards one of the ladies for comfort. He was quickly stopped when he had hugged Professor Ivy. Ash his eyes glowed a dark blue and Brock was levitated back to his seat. Ash looked at the Pewter Gym Leader with his azure gaze and dried the clothing of Professor Ivy that had gotten wet. You could literally see the breasts through the thing fabric. Although Ash delighted in seeing breasts he decided that drying it was the better idea since it would portray him in a good light. 

Ash his blue eyes attracted a little attention buy the only Psychic other then him at the table. Sabrina looked at the man as he used his power to levitate Brock back to his seat and dry the clothes of Professor Ivy. Sabrina was astounded that Ash could do that without much training. But he did say that a lot of things had happened to him. Ash looked to be one of those mysterious people who never told anyone other then themselves their secrets. Ash would find out that a prying Sabrina would get out all the secrets he possessed.

* * *

Sabrina tried to get the information out of him and stumbled upon numerous blockades. She started to dismantle them and gained more information about Ash., what he liked and disliked. What his favourite colour was and whatever he had done in the two years. The only things that were left out were his father and several other events. 

Ash smiled as he let the other Psychic see his life but withholding several things like what his father did and whatever his plans for the future were. Ash sent mental images to amuse himself and he watched Sabrina blush as he sent an image that would feature him and her engaging in intercourse together with several Gym leaders. Ash smirked as he made her view a scene that he had made up during one of his brainstorm sessions. It involved several Gym Leaders and random trainers he had met. Ash laughed as she blushed drawing all attention to him. He just said that he had thought of something funny and that he was just thinking about strategies for Pokemon training.

* * *

Ash looked at the Gym Leaders and then resumed plotting. He would strike somewhere where nobody would expect. He would rob his own father to clear him of suspicion. Indeed that would divert all suspicion if the person who was suspected of being the leader of Team Rocket was robbed by his own team.

* * *

Clair was thinking about several things at once. She looked at her sister and thought that her sister had come so far in the world. Now she was the Pokemon League champ. She didn't really like the eway Ash had won of her but she just shrugged it off. He was a charming fellow which she had noticed while dancing with him. It seemed that he somehow had gained some good dancing lessons and had gotten rid of the wild hair. She found herself being attracted to the man., she motioned for her sister to follow her and she got up and walked out of the room with lance following her. As she waited for Lance to come through the door she thought about her sister. Why would she like Ash? She was after all dressed in boy's clothing. 

Jennifer walked through the door to talk with her sister. She had been bothered by the attention Ash gave her sister. She had also been bothered by the fact that her sister had danced with Ash. But she knew that she couldn't dance with Ash without being thought of as gay. And that would tarnish her image. She knew that she couldn't reveal herself as a girl because then she would be forced to marry that obnoxious idiot Brock. She hated her parents for thinking up that stupid engagement and wished both of them to be dead before mentally slapping herself and forcing herself to be quiet as she couldn't hate her parents.

* * *

When the sisters were in the room and the door had closed Clair shouted: 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM!"

Lance was nearly deafened by the shouting and she said to her sister:

"Shut up sis or do you want the entire world to know that I am female? I wont marry that obnoxious git!"

Clair didn't calm down and immediately launched a volley of insults that had her sister worrying for her sister's sanity or other thought processes that might be controlling her actions. Jennifer looked as her sister insulted typically every part of her body and just raised an eyebrow. When her sister came dashing forwards she tensed her body and received a blow to the head. Ythey landed in a tangled heap and her sister started clawing at her. Jennifer did nothing but started to retaliate by trying to get away. It soon devolved into a catfight.

* * *

Ash smiled as he blocked all the sounds coming from the room. He had followed the proceedings and was quite amused. When the two reappeared one was full of scratches while the others clothing was tripped in several places. That made some people raise their eyebrows. 

Ash just smiled knowingly at the women and then as dinner was finished started handing out cards with his address on it. It was a small apartment he had been given by his father. He just said to them:

"Come over or just give me a call."

* * *

Sabrina blushed when she received her card. On it was written that she could call at any time no matter what was busying him at the moment. Professor Ivy just raised an eyebrow at the offer of calling him sometime. She didn't know why she accepted the card but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that the number would be very important in the future. Clair and Lance just kept the card in a very secure place. Lance kept it in a special part of the clothes she wears and Clair just stuffed it into her bra. Ash sent a mental attack at Brock who had started to think perverted thoughts at the sight of her stuffing it in her bra. Brock would wake up with a headache the size of New York. Lorelei blushed as she got the handsome guys number and place of residence. She also stuffed it inside her bra and this time Ash made all the males in the audience be knocked out including Misty. When asked why he had knocked Misty out too Ash just said that he felt like doing that. He picked up the boneless heap that was his father and started to drag the old man over the floor making sure that the old guy bumped into a few obstacles. Then he took out a cellphone and talked to someone who could make a Limousine appear on the doorstep of the hotel: 

"HOW DO YOU MEAN THAT NO LIMOUSINES ARE AVFAILABLE! I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED FOR THAT GET ME A LIMOUSINE OR I'LL USE YOU AS A CHEWTOY FOR MY DRAGONAIR! NOW GET IT HERE!"

Ash screamed into the telephone and he could faintly he4ar the person who had answered faint and heard another person rushing away. Within six minutes a Limousine had appeared in front of the hotel where the Gym Leader convention was. Ash was saying his goodbyes to the females present and gave some kisses on the women their hands and then took his leave after throwing his father quite hard into the Limousine.

* * *

When they rode back to Viridian Ash woke up his father by sending a small burst of energy directly into his father's brain reenergising the body to resume its conscious actions. When asked by his father why he had to be knocked out Ash just answered that he was already married and that he shouldn't look at other women then his mother. And that Ash was ready for some heavy missions for Team Rocket. Ash had some targets in mind which Giovanni agreed with. Soon they would strike at several places. 

Life was good.

* * *

Finished this chapter within a day. I'm exhausted. People don't stop reviewing I am counting on you for mental support. But I love that you care to review it. 


End file.
